marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadly Foes of Spider-Man Vol 1 2
. In her mind, this humiliating defeat led the Ringer to become focused on becoming a legitimate hero. This turned tragic when he was seemingly murdered by the Scourge of the Underworld in . Unknown to Leila at the time of this story, the Ringer survived and will resurface in . Recovering from the Beetle's attack, Spider-Man assures Code: Blue that he is okay. Spotting that the Shocker's cell had been blasted open, the wall-crawler swings in and thinking that the Sinister Syndicate is attempting to recruit him, demands answers. However, Herman is so afraid for his life that he assures Spider-Man that he isn't planning on escaping and just wants to serve out his sentence, Spider-Man believes him and leaves. On his way out, the wall-crawler deduces that the Beetle's sonic cannon was made by the Tinkerer. Inside the prison, Boomerang is in a specially constructed cell going over a sports magazine that has chronicled his career from baseball player to super-villain. When he considers using the magazine as a weapon to break out of his prison, he is ordered to turn it over by his guard. That's when Boomerang's lawyer, Steven Partridge arrives with the District Attorney, who wants to cut him a deal. In Upper Manhattan, tensions are rising as the Rhino loses his patience with the planning phase of their next heist. The remaining members of the Sinister Syndicate are still upset that the Kingpin is getting a percentage of their take. Speed Demon takes this opportunity to get Leila to confide in him in a further attempt to romance her while her boyfriend, Boomerang, is in prison. Back at the Tombs, Boomerang is offered amnesty if he testifies against his teammates an offer that will include a new identity and relocation in another state. Partridge tells Fred to reject the deal, assuring the villain that he can win the case and get him free. Considering where his loyalties are, Fred tells both that he needs time to think about it. By this time, the Sinister Syndicate has finished planning their next heist. As the Beetle packs his gear, he hopes that this heist will restore some of the respect he lost among his teammates. It's 2 am when they arrive in Kentucky, the Sinister Syndicate attack an armored car carrying gold to Fort Knox, making a quick getaway. Two days later, back in New York, Speed Demon suggests to Beetle that they interfere with Boomerangs court date since he caused them so much grief. Abner sees through this, as Speed Demon is trying to make a play for Boomerang's girlfriend Leila. When the Beetle suggests they put it to a vote, Speed Demon decides against it, feeling that his teammates aren't smart enough to understand. Knowing that Speed Demon is on his side makes Beetle strongly consider sabotaging Boomerang for disobeying his orders. In another room, the Beetle watches as the Rhino is packing his money in a trunk. He has the money he needs for the operation to remove his armor and has decided to leave. Not wanting to lose the Rhino's strength, the Beetle convinces him to stay for one last job, pointing out that the Rhino will need more money after he retires from crime entirely. Back at the Tombs, Fred Myers goes over the agreement to testify against his teammates. At first, he strongly considers it. However, when he notices that one of the guards is watching a baseball game, it makes Fred think about his glory days in the league. He realizes that he can't snitch on his teammates in the Sinister Syndicate. Tossing the pen at the plexiglass of his cell. The automated defenses kick in, and when the guard demands to know what he is doing, Fred tells the guard that he is being a team player. Back at the Syndicate's hideout, the Beetle considers sabotaging Boomerang's trial, he overhears his other teammates talking about the benefits of being a team. Hearing Hydro-Man considering going solo if Boomerang ends up going to jail, Abner decides against sending information about Boomerang to the District Attorney. When Speed Demon asks Rhino where Leila went, he is told that she is out shopping. However, in reality, she is paying a visit to the Kingpin to discuss the situation with Boomerang. The next day, Leila confides in Speed Demon her concerns about Boomerang going to prison. When he tries to express his interests in her, she tells him that she views him only as a friend. However, as they hug, she thinks that Speed Demon will be a suitable replacement pawn if Boomerang does end up going to prison. Later, she visits Fred in the Tombs, where she tells him that all has been forgiven with him and the Beetle and the Kingpin, which will help his case. She soon after, realizing that using people for her own ends is more difficult than she thought it would be. The next day, the trial of Fred Myers begins. Among the crowd gathered outside the courthouse is Peter Parker, who is photographing the trial for the Daily Bugle. Fred figures the Beetle's lawyer will help get him off. However, he brings up witnesses who are sabotaging his character before the jury, making him wonder if he has been sold out.One of the witnesses states that Boomerang was "in" with the Kingpin. The Kingpin hired Boomerang for a job in . Reports go back to the Kingpin as to how the trial is going, and he is not overly surprised. Sure enough, the jury finds Fred Myers guilty of his crimes. As soon as the verdict is made, the Sinister Syndicate comes smashing through the wall to break Boomerang free. The Beetle blasts the Guardsmen who have been sent to guard Fred. That's when Spider-Man arrives on the scene and tries to prevent the villains from escaping. The wall-crawler manages to web Myers to the judges stand as the police arrive on the scene. With the situation falling apart, the Sinister Syndicate decides to flee without Boomerang. This is good news for Speed Demon who figures he can continue to try and romance Leila. As they flee, Spider-Man is able to tag the Rhino with a spider-tracer. Later, the Kingpin pays off Partridge for intentionally flubbing the case. This the Kingpin hopes will send a message to the other members of the Syndicate that a slight against him will never be forgiven. He regrets that he had to lie to Leila Davis to do so. However, the Kingpin's actions were anticipated by Leila, who has already decided to make changes to her plan. It's then that the Beetle finds the spider-tracer on the Rhino's ankle. After deactivating it, and suggests that they relocate to their backup headquarters. The Rhino has had enough and wants out, but agrees to help them move but he is leaving the following day. Later, Spider-Man is following his spider-tracer's signal and smashes into a warehouse. There he finds the district attorney strapped to a bomb that was activated when the wall-crawler came smashing in. She tells the masked hero that this was the Beetle's revenge for their parts in Boomerang's incarceration. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * ** *** *** *** ** Kroehling * Ms. Guillermo (District Attorney) * Pembroke (Kingpin's Employee) * Mr. Purvis (Court Witness) Locations: * ** *** The Tombs Prison *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}